


Tales of the Sun

by chuplayswithfire



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bodily Transformation, Crossover, Gen, Hints of Crossover, Shenanigans, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guarding Emperor Kuzco could be a right pain in the ass. Just ask the Guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicgenetek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/gifts).



> This takes place in a Kingdom Hearts crossover - outside of the Empire, the world is known as The Kingdom of the Sun. Yzma has ruled as Regent for the Emperor ever since Kuzco was a baby - but now that he's grown up and taken charge things are getting a little... dicey.

It's not easy being a guardian to the Emperor himself, to don the painted skin of the emperor's most loyal guards, the folk who turned away the hidden dagger and stood as shield before the upraised sword, but it was good work. Proud work. Respectable work, in all ways. Certainly paid more than life as a farm boy, and the magic boosts that came as the price for the stupid blue and pink nipples was nice.

Still, it did get...boring. And played out. And sometimes, a little tiresome.

And the emperor is a brat, gods forgive him, but someone had to admit it, even if it was just in the privacy of his mind.

(The dancing was nice, but throwing old people out of windows - the department therapists had to be making a mint on all the appointments they got every time some civilian threw off the emperor's groove.

It was as if he didn't realize that those kinds of orders could _kill_  people.)

He follows orders of course but damn if a man didn't need a drink after that. That and the dancing. They hadn't been kidding, back in training, when they mentioned how important tap dancing would be down the line.

Footsteps catch his attention, and the guard looks down the steps, to where a large peasant with broad shoulders, a tunic and hat was climbing, unfurled parchment in hand, cheap, dimly glossed materia bracer on his wrist.

Lost, and muttering to himself.

Great.

Tourists.


End file.
